


when you come around and you flex that fake grin

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Sentinel/Guide, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: When Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and his son Takeshi came online, it was violent, brutal, and bloody. In the end, it was up to two young Guides to bring them in.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Yamamoto Takeshi's Mother/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	when you come around and you flex that fake grin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Blood on the Ground” by Incubus

There was so much blood.

The scent was overwhelming, even for Kyoya and Ryohei’s mundane-level senses, but they had to push on. They had to reach the two newly-online Sentinels who were mere moments away from dropping into a fugue state from their current feral rages.

Takesushi was a good restaurant, one run by a man Kyoya had identified as a latent Sentinel and his mundane but dangerous wife. Some of the blood scent belonged to the mundane woman, and the latent Sentinel was now online. So was his son, another Sentinel, and Kyoya had a strong suspicion that it was the woman’s violent death which had sent the pair online.

One of the worst ways to come online, he could acknowledge. At least his own change had been mostly easy, despite his age.

“We need to calm them both before they slip into a fugue state,” he told his recently-online Pride member, who nodded determinedly despite how pale he’d gotten at the sight of blood. It was not a good idea for any adults nor Sentinels to approach the pair – who Kyoya could see now they were inside the building – and as the strongest Guides in the area, it was entirely up to him and Ryohei to bring these two new Pride members out of their rage.

Briefly, at the back of his mind, Kyoya wished that Fon and his Guide hadn’t had to leave three months ago. He could have used their advice with Ryohei’s training – the Centre wasn’t _really_ equipped for as many children to come online as had done in the past two years.

Kyoya could feel Tsuna’s worry and anxiety, and sent reassurance and love back to him before focusing on radiating peace. Ryohei echoed him, slightly weaker but still strong, and Kyoya continued to carefully approach the Sentinels.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi’s head whipped around and his teeth bared in the start of a snarl, but before he could make any sound, he seemed to realise just what Kyoya and Ryohei were and closed his mouth. He was still crouched over his son, Takeshi, who was keening softly and staring at the dead body of the mundane woman – his mother – with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Sentinel Yamamoto, you and your son are online. Do we have your permission to sedate you and take you to the Namimori Sentinel-Guide Centre for isolation, counselling, and training?” Kyoya asked bluntly. It was better to be quick in cases such as these, and the older Yamamoto seemed to have enough coherency around him to understand what was going on.

“Why sedation?” he asked in a low growl, tightening his grip on his son, and Kyoya increased the intensity of the ‘calm’ he was putting out.

“It will be easier on your bodies. If you drop out of your current states too quickly, you could enter a fugue, and those can be deadly.” He kept his voice calm as well, despite his blunt words, and met Tsuyoshi’s eyes squarely as he waited for a response. “We are able to transport you as you are, but sedation is safer for you and Takeshi both.”

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi hesitated, looking back at the body of his wife.

“My mother will see that she is cleaned and prepared for burial as according to Asari rites,” Kyoya said, softening his voice slightly. “Hibari Kimiko and Ito Nana will be the only ones to touch her until you are ready to proceed with the burial.”

“Do it, then,” Tsuyoshi demanded, making no threatening move, and Kyoya nodded. He lowered his hands – having had them held out in front of him almost the entire time – and nudged his bond with his Sentinel. Tsuna sent back an affirmative, and a moment later two tranquilliser darts shot through the still-open doors, sinking into Takeshi’s arm and Tsuyoshi’s neck.

It worked quickly, as all Sentinel-grade tranquillisers did, and Tsuyoshi slumped to the bloody floor with his son – also unconscious – still held tight in his arms. Kyoya relaxed, huffing out a sigh, and a few moments later Tsuna was with him, tucked up against his side whilst sending supportive reassurance through their bond.

“I’ve sent for our mothers,” Tsuna murmured. “They will take care of Yamamoto-san.”

“Good,” Kyoya murmured back, and then took a deep breath and reached out to touch Ryohei’s shoulder. The white-haired boy looked at him, wide-eyed, and Kyoya attempted a small smile of reassurance. It seemed to work, for Ryohei smiled back hesitantly. “You did well.”

“Very well,” Tsuna agreed. “Come on, Ryohei-nii,” he added as the adults who worked at the Sentinel-Guide Centre piled into the room to gather up the living Yamamoto family members, “we need to return to the Centre too.” Ryohei nodded, still unusually quiet, and the three of them did just that.

Tsuna knocked lightly on the door to the room in which Yamamoto Takeshi had taken up occupancy, and frowned slightly when the boy opened it with a smile on his face that was as fake as the flowers in the front hallway vase.

“Hi, Tsuna!” Takeshi chirped cheerily, as if Tsuna couldn’t scent and feel the sadness rolling off him like a black cloud.

“Don’t fake smiles like that,” he said flatly, and Takeshi’s grin wavered. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes, but you should make sure you don’t try to force it.” When Takeshi’s smile dropped completely, anger starting to roil within the sadness consuming him, Tsuna softened his voice slightly. “You are allowed to grieve, Takeshi. You lost your mother in a horrific way, and you’ll always equate coming online with her death.”

“What do you know of it?!” Takeshi snapped, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He dashed them away impatiently. “You’ve still got your parents—”

“I came online when my supposed father had my Flames Sealed away because I was too strong for his liking,” Tsuna interrupted sharply. Takeshi stopped, sucking in a sharp breath. Although he was new to the Sentinel-Guide community, he had learned about Flames from his parents. “I came online fighting that seal, and it’s only because I _did_ come online, breaking it in the process, that I’m not slowly dying as my Flames turn in on themselves and consume me from the inside. So I know what it’s like to link a traumatic experience to coming online, Takeshi,” he added softer, shoulders slumping slightly. “I might not have lost a parent, but I may as well have considering how thoroughly he betrayed me.” He shook his head and then touched Takeshi’s arm lightly. “Please just take the time to grieve, and when you start to recover, then so be it. Don’t think there’s any particular time frame involved; you’re a Sentinel now, and we process differently than mundanes. It doesn’t mean we feel less, or that there’s something wrong, it’s just how we’re wired. Okay?”  
“…okay,” Takeshi said quietly, and then his lips quirked up a little on one side. “Thanks, Tsuna. You’re pretty good at this stuff.”

“You’re welcome – and I kinda have to be. Kyoya’s nearly hopeless,” he added a little louder, teasingly, and grinned at Takeshi when they both heard the disapproving growl from his hovering Guide. Takeshi chuckled a little, and Tsuna was going to count it as a win. “Get some rest; there’s no need to push yourself tonight. We’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Tsuna nodded and turned, collecting his Guide on his way back down the hall, towards the stairs leading down to the main living area.

It was a good start.


End file.
